narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Discovery of the Ages: Hachiro Meets Sannoto?!
A golden sunny day sparked life of the Village Hidden in the leaves..as it seemed an old face from the past had come back to once again grace his old stomping ground.. a slow and nervous Hachiro Senju was standing just beyond the massive gates of Kohana where he began to doubt his homecoming.. Its been years since Nawaki's death.. and that was the last time I saw Tsunade.... She will pummel me for waiting this long to come see her.. not to mention the gambling debt I helped get her in.. hey maybe we can connect thru that.. after all Ive gotten Better Hachiro said regaining his resolve and entering the village.. Not quite how i remember it but The scence of busy and happy people seem the same to me.... now I heard she was the Hokage.. so Ill just head to the office and introduce myself.. Hachiro said taking steps toward the office.. this is truly Nostalgic Emerging from his home, was Sannoto who was wearing a black, sleeveless, tank top with black pants and black sandals. Though his hair was spiky and untamed, but today his hair was wilder than ever. The Senju's morning was awful. For some reason, Asami decided to go poking around the attic and there she found some of his "naughty" comics. She was usually a happy woman, but when it came to Sannoto's pervert-like attitude, she wasn't so understanding. What wife would be? Sannoto scratched the back of his head and looked back at the door, afraid that Asami would come swinging her blades. "Leave already!", she yelled, staring at him through the window. "I'll pack everything, you little pervert! Now get lost, before I really do some damage!". With those words, Sannoto didn't need anymore of a reason to leave the home, and quickly speed-walked away. After several minutes of speed-walking, Sannoto stopped near the Hokage Mansion; the home to his own Niece, Tsunade. "I guess I'll try to visit her!", Sannoto yelled, charging down the hall way. As he approached the office, he playfully held his head to the floor, and seconds later he regretted it. He found himself hovering above a red-headed male, who looked extremely confused. "Sorry!", the Senju apologized, with a grin, as he leaped off of the male. The leaf sure has its share of well.. Interesting Ninja.. Hachiro said expressing his shock in the situation.. but my grandmother always told me weird is the new normal and that i should accept people for how they are... no matter the situation... not to mention Grandpa's playful disposition.. Hachirp said as he shook off the encounter unaware he just ran into one of his relatives.. he continued until he knocked on the door of the Hokage office and thered stood the Messy Blonde haired man from earlier. and his loving sister.... Huh.......Hachiro said pointing at Sannoto and Tsunade.. Sis I know Ive been gone for a while but you didn't tell me you were dating again.. How long have you two been together... im glad to see you finally overcome you guilt Hachiro said as his face lit up as christmas he walked up to hug and Greet Tsunade.. who in turned clobbered him sending him crashing through her Office Door...... Its so Nice to see you to Hachiro said as stars and birds danced in orbit around the huge lump that took residence above his eye "Dating? Is that what people think of us, Tsunade? Weird huh? Dad always said we looked like relatives. Guess not..", Sannoto said, shrugging as he watched Tsunade clobber the red head. "But, I guess I should clarify with words. Sorry to disappoint you, man, but we aren't dating. In fact, that would be really messed up. I mean, she is my niece after all", the Senju revealed, smiling a bit. hachiro leaped up in surprise your her Uncle???? .. this is crazy that makes you my Uncle then.. as tsunade here is my older sister..(althought I dont say that in public its bad for my image) he said on the sly to Sannoto which landed him another punch to the head causing the birth of yet another lump... I see your strength has not yet faded yet.. Hachiro said rubbing his head addressing Sannoto.. All this time I had no idea.. Grandma always told me we had a big family and boy was she right.. well its good to meet you then uncle....... Whats your name.. Hachiro asked.. the blond haired man.. IM Hachiro Senju by the way and it pains me to say this her younger brother Sannoto laughed, humored at the fact that Hachiro didn't openly call Tsunade his sister. "Well, Hachiro, I do remember you when you were a baby. That red hair was always special. Reminds me of Mother", Sannoto confirmed. "But anyway, my name is Sannoto. I presume that you can guess my last name". Sannoto observed Hachiro, noticing every little detail in his clothing. "I like your clothes, by the way. They're very....what's the word? Oh, unique!". Sannoto nodded, looking over at Tsunade. "Why don't you dress that way? It would be better for that back of yours. You aren't exactly the young girl you used to be.." Yea its a style that women love soo I work around this.. and just make sure IM looking good for them. its a hard job but someone has to do it Hachiro said proudly... and Mito was a beautiful women grandpa chose well with her.. I dont where her looks went wrong Hachiro said looking at Tsunade... who threatned him I see you havent changed either Hachiro.. You still bad at the Medical Ninjutsu as you were back then.. or did you manage to learn something not related to the wood Release.. teased Tsunade.. Oh were going there we.. well At least i can use the abilites that made our Grandfather a legend.. why dont you make yourself useful and heal the lumps on my head... hachiro retorted.. God I missed my family Hachiro said looking and having a flashback.. to their youth... times have changed.. Sannoto we have so mucht o catch up on tell me how has the shinobi world treated you.. last time I saw you now that I know who you are.. you were there suggesting we leaves Konoha due to the hunting Kinkaku Squads "Leaving Konoha? Well that may have been the reason several years ago, but I'm leaving Konoha to go and live with my wife. She apparently wants to move somewhere a little less popular. Nothing I can do though. She's determined on getting out of here", Sannoto explained, still smiling brightly. "But enough about me. I want to know how you have been. The Wood Release, huh? That's interesting. You're the first Senju I have seen that possess the Wood Release naturally. You may be the first in the family..", Sannoto said, thinking to himself for a moment. I am??? funny thing I my first time i did it by accident.. and while Grandpa was proud grandma was well not as much due to the threat of Madara and their spiraling friendship not to mention the hunting that began on our clan to find those who possessed that gene.. She made me swear to NEVER use it.. of course that lesson didnt last long..... And your wife.. she must be one hell of a woman hachiro said showing his grandpa easy going nature.. IS she here. Maybe we can meet up and talk or something.. I feel so left out being in Iwagakure for so long.. I wish i could find love myself but due to this group chasing me I just cant put someone else at risk like that. Sannoto's eyes widened, and his bright smile quickly changed to a more nervous one. "Well, my wife is in konoha, but it wouldn't be good to see her now. You know, she's busy with packing and stuff..", Sannoto said. He was lying, mostly, but some of the information was true. The fact is, Asami would probably beat the sense into him if he returned home, especially after the entire comic thing. "Anyway, forgetting my wife, it seems we have bigger problems to worry about. You said some group is chasing you, right? Well, we have to deal with that. No one messes with my family, and that's a promise. So let's get going!" Well see the thing is I dont know where to find them.. they just find me.. and worst of all theres one guy in this group in particular named Saikuron who is the main person hunting me for my Wood Release .. A friend of named Raido Uchiha once plotted with to fight this group but I lost contact with him over the years.. and I only had the info he gave me other than I knwo nothing about them what they are called nothing... All I know is Saikuron is deadly.. and I cant ever find him.. but thy can easily find me.. but as soon as the going gets real IM gonna need you help.... as well finding Raido its been 12 years since Ive seen him "Raido, huh? I know Raido. I guess you could say that were are rivals...fierce rivals. I can find that man with relative ease. Just go back to Uzushiogakure, and you'll find him there, my child", Sannoto informed, before walking over to Tsunade's desk and using the mirror to check his hair. "Well, why didn't anyone tell me about my hair? It's been like this since this morning? I can blame Asami for this. She was a little too rough last night...", the Senju complained, using his hand to somewhat fix his hair. He didn't get very far. "Anyway, we must worry about this man, Saikuron. I'll help you find and defeat him. It'll be no problem, trust me. Two Senju could take on an entire army. Now let's do this!" I wish it were so easy But Saikuron wields an ability ive never seen amongest any Shinobi.. I wont involve you in this either You possess a Kg as well which would only make you a target as well.. And I cant endanger you and your family with my burdens... Hachiro said placing his hand on Sannoto shoulder... Asami this is you lady friend am I right.. she sounds pretty fierce if she truely has you in check like this..... Hachiro said looking at Sannoto hair attempting to change the conversation... now why cant we be introduced again.. any women who has you nervous like this must really be a force "A force? Well, yeah, I guess you could say that..", Sannoto said, scratching the back of his head. "But, your problems are not burdens. We're family, meaning Saikuron probably already knows who we are. So, how about we deal with him after I introduce you to my wife, Asami. Hopefully she won't be angry at me anymore. She gets over her anger problems fairly quickly..", Sannoto explained, as he put the mirror back onto Tsunade's deck and walked over to the door, gesturing Hachiro to leave out first. "Well, Tsunade, we'll be back.." anger problems.. Hachiro said with a nervous gukp to follow.. she sounds a lot like Tsunade.. I just hope she doesn't have her strength otherwise Sannoto Saikuron will be the last of our worries.. But I must know Hachiro said as he stepped outside the door.. how did you meet this young lady friend of yours.. "Oh, that's a long story!", Sannoto replied, closing the door behind them. "Well, I met her in the Land of Apples, when I was working in that country to find some information on the Akatsuki. She decided to help me out and then everything just happened from there", he explained, as he led the two out of the Hokage mansion. "She was a playful little thing, and I guess she couldn't stay way from all of this. Being my nephew and all, you must have women completely infatuated by you as well, right?" Yea well you know they cant resist the charm of a Senju man nto to mention the hair.. women love the hair.. I had a lady friend who I was attempting to take out and was going to ask for her hand in marriage.. but... the first time Tsuki no AI came after me this Red and Black haired guy .. came after me and she killed in front of me.. he burned her to a crisp..since then Ive decided not to get close to anyone else.. since the Wood Release gets them killed.... I cant have anyoen else die for my burdens... now they sent Saikuron after me.. Sannoto's bright smile which lit up his happy face suddenly turned upside down, and instead became a serious like expression. "This man, Saikuron, sounds like a real problem if you ask me. If he's really causing you this much trouble than I get someone I know. Raido Uchiha is who i'm referring to. He and I can take out that man for you, or we'll die trying. Raido's a good man, he'll surely help me", Sannoto explained. "After all, if I do die, I did live a long life. Longer than you can you ever imagine actually.."